Mammals Series (Cars Series)
CoolZDane's Spoof of the Cars Series Cast *Lightning McQueen-Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Sally Careera-Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Mater-Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Sheriff-Great Prince (Bambi) *Doc Hudson-Rafiki (The Lion King) *Luigi and Guido-Robin Hood and Little John (Robin Hood) *Sarge-Commander Vachir (Kung Fu Panda) *Fillmore-Mason w/Phil as an Extra (Madagascar) *Ramone-Melman (Madagascar) *Flo-Gloria (Madagascar) *Lizzie-Kala (Tarzan) *Strip Weathers/The King/Mr. The King-Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Lynda Weathers/The Queen/Mrs. The Queen (Lady and the Tramp) *Mack-Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Rusty and Dusty-Tigger and Pooh (Pooh) *Tex Dinoco-Gopher (Pooh) *Van and Minny-Zuba and Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) *Tia & Mia- Olivia & Miss Kitty Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective) *Red- Alex (Madagascar) *Stanley- Kerchak (Tarzan) *Chick Hicks-Scar (The Lion King) *Dale Earnheardt Jr.-Tiger (An American Tale) *Me-Me Van-Flower (Bambi) *Antenna Ball Seller Car-Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Two of the RVs-Kovu and Nuka (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Elvis-Joey (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Unlucky Cars-Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2) *Injured Blue Car-Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Not Chuck-Scat Cat (The Aristocats) *Rust Eze Crew-Band (The Aristocats) *Guards-Roger Rabbit, White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland 1951) *Kori Turbowitz-Kanga (Pooh) *Alien-Max (Cats Don't Dance) *Harv-Diego (Ice Age) *DJ-J. Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) *Wingo-Gideon (Pinocchio) *Snot Rod-Stan (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Boost-Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Train-Horton (Horton Hears a Who 2008) *Car Reporters-Julian, Maurice, Tigress (DreamWorks) *Jay Limo-King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Sven-Sid (Ice Age) *Tractors-Bears (The Berenstain Bears 1985) *Frank-Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Bob Cutlass-Friar Tuck (Robin Hood) *Darrel Cartrip-Wooly the Mammoth (Cats Don't Dance) *htB Crew-Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Albert Hinkey-Lucky Jack (Home on the Range) *Two other RVs-Napoleon and Layfette (The Aristocats) *Dinoco Helicopter-Dumbo *Michael Schuammer Ferarri-Hairball (Pound Puppies and the Legend of the Big Paw) *TJ Hummer-Simba (The Lion King) *SUVs at Boot Camp-Roquefort, Jaq and Gus (The Aristocats and Cinderella) *Bruiser-Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *An Unlucky Car-Timon (The Lion King) *One of the RVs-Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *Vaporized Car-Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) *Woody Car-Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Lightyear Blimp-Batty Koda (FernGully) *Hamm Car-Francis (Oliver and Company) *Two Rusty Cars-Cooler and Howler (Pound Puppies) *Peterbuilt-Wooster (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *2 cars from Flashback that used to go to Radiator Springs-Kenai and Koda (Brother Bear) *Camera Cars-Slinky Dog and Hamm (Toy Story) *Dinoco Crew-Downtown Dogs (Oliver and Company) *Ferarri's Friends-Reflex, Charlamange, Digalot and Beamer (Pound Puppies and the Legend of the Big Paw) *Circus Cars: Dim-Manny (Ice Age), Rosie-Nala (The Lion King), Tuck and Roll-Meeko and Percy (Pocahontas), Manny-Bambi, Gypsy-Faline (Bambi) Francis-Tito (Oliver and Company), Heimlich-Einstein (Oliver and Company) and Slim-Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Lightning Bug-Piglet (Pooh) *Tomber-Eeyore (Pooh) *Siddeley-Male Squirrel (Timon and Pumbaa) *Leland Turbo-Tantor (Tarzan) *Alexander Hugo-Dr. Blowhole (The Penguins of Madagascar) *Victor Hugo-Zeke (Ice Age) *The Queen-Tillie Hippo (Cats Don't Dance) *Finn McMissle-Jake (The Rescuers Down Under) *Holley Shiftwell-Rebbeca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Zundapp-Cat R. Waul (An American Tale) *Rod Redline-Mufasa (The Lion King) *Francesco Bernoulli-Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Grem and Acer-Wolfgang and Banzai (Noah's Ark and The Lion King) *Sir "Miles" Axlerod-Lotso (Toy Story 3) Category:CoolZDane Category:Upcoming Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Spoof Movies Category:Cars Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Parody Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs